Sweet
by Sweet Clarisse
Summary: Porque você, docinho, sempre seria a minha garota. (POV Ares)


Ares observava a luta de longe. Viu sua cria, Clarisse, sair em direção ao Drakon. Jamais confessaria, mas temeu pela vida da filha.

Viu Clarisse pegar a lança das mãos da garota morta e sorriu. _Aquele Drakon estava perdido_.

–||-

_Aquela garotinha era, definitivamente, sua filha._

Ares estava montado em sua moto, com seus óculos vermelho-sangue e sua roupa de motoqueiro. Todo vestido de preto, provavelmente sua presença não seria percebida naquela noite.

Viu, de longe, a garotinha morena pisar no pé da mulher que a acompanhava e sair correndo. Desceu de sua moto, jogando os óculos em qualquer direção e a seguiu.

– _Clarisse! Onde você pensa que vai? Volte aqui __**agora**__, Clarisse La Rue! _– gritava a mulher, que não era tão rápida quanto a garotinha.

Ares, no entanto, alcançou a filha sem problemas. Viu que o cabelo, outrora arrumado e preso com presilhas amarelas, agora estava solto e completamente bagunçado. Clarisse, com apenas seis anos, sentou-se em meio a terra fazendo questão de sujar completamente todo o vestido que havia sido posto em si a força.

– Então você é a Clarisse. - disse Ares, se aproximando da pequena garota. Sua filha tinha as feições tristes, o rosto redondo e as pernas cruzadas.

– Quem é você?

– Eu sou... Sou... Sou um amigo, _docinho_. - disse, rindo da própria ironia.

– E qual o seu nome, docinho? - disse a menina, arrogante como o pai, pegando um galho jogado ao chão e apontando para o homem.

– Porque eu deveria lhe falar?

– Porque eu posso te matar se você não o fizer.

Ares gargalhou, arrancando o galho da mão da garotinha. Nunca teve paciência com crianças. Tivera apenas _pena_ da filha. Sua mãe havia sumido (ou morrido, uma coisa irrelevante para o deus), deixando a garota largada em um orfanato qualquer. Clarisse, como qualquer garota briguenta, havia sido expulsa e pulava de orfanato em orfanato, à procura de alguém que a adotasse.

– _Clarisse!_– a voz da mulher que acompanhava a garotinha surgiu, aproximando-se cada vez mais.

– Quem sabe na próxima você me mate Clarisse. Quem sabe. - riu Ares, indo rapidamente em direção á sua moto.

–||-

Ela estava sem armadura. Sem aliados, sem proteção. Tudo o que tinha era uma simples lança contra um _Drakon_ enorme.

Teve pena do animal por míseros segundos. Ah, ele sabia muito bem como aquela garota conseguia fazer estragos.

Viu a filha correr, pulando em cima do monstro e acertando o olho que Jackson ainda não havia furado. O animal urrou de dor, e Clarisse sorriu _orgulhosa consigo mesma._

–||-

– **Ela colocou fogo no orfanato, Senhora! **– gritava o homem que cuidava da limpeza do antigo orfanato em que Clarisse e muitas outras garotas viviam.

– Você pode provar isso? - indagou Clarisse, sorrindo de lado. Suas mãos estavam queimadas, mas a garota parecia não se importar com a dor.

– Não, mas...

– Mas nada. - disse a mulher que se sentava atrás da grande mesa de mármore. Aquela mulher, pensava Ares, provavelmente seria a dona ou a diretora do antigo orfanato em que sua filha fora jogada. - La Rue, pode ir. Mas se eu souber de mais alguma coisa...

– Você está encrencada. É, eu sei. - Disse, levantando-se e empurrando a cadeira para longe. Saiu, batendo a porta.

Clarisse agora estava maior do que ele lembrava. Tinha dez anos, mas continuava a mesma menininha arrogante que Ares conhecera há quatro anos.

– Então você colocou fogo em um orfanato. Que modos são esses, Clarisse?

Clarisse o olhou de lado. Sabia que aquela figura não lhe era estranha. Virou o rosto em direção ao homem e facilmente reconheceu as cicatrizes jogadas em torno de seu rosto.

–Oh, você. Não pense que não levei a sério o que lhe disse da ultima vez.

– Sobre me matar com um galho? Não se preocupe, não vou esquecer.

– Vai continuar sem me dizer seu nome, provavelmente. Mas não importa, de qualquer modo. Vou ser expulsa desse lugar em apenas alguns dias.

Clarisse virou de costas, seguindo seu caminho. Conforme passava pelos corredores da casa em direção aos jardins, as meninas a olhavam de modo estranho. _Quem sabe desgosto_, pensou Ares.

– Nojo. - respondeu a menina, sabendo o que o homem pensava. - Elas têm nojo de mim. E _será que você pode parar de me seguir?_

– Por que elas teriam nojo, docinho? - retrucou Ares, ignorando o apelo da garota.

– Oras, não é obvio? Eu não sou como _elas_! Você não entende. - continuou, ao ver a expressão do homem.

– O que lhe faz tão diferente?

– Elas são _doces_. São _belas_, são _adoráveis_. E as que não são, aprendem a ser. Usam vestidos - revirou os olhos - e _florzinhas rosa na cabeça_– disse com a voz mais fina. Ares riu, ainda olhando Clarisse. - Eu sou arrogante, segundo nossa professora. Eu não sigo ordens. Eu não imito todas elas. - antes que o homem pudesse falar, Clarisse continuou. - Mas é _óbvio_ que eu não sigo ordens. Quem eles acham que são? Meus _pais_? Faça-me o favor. Vestidos? Como eu vou esconder uma faca em um vestido, me explique?

– E porque você esconderia uma faca?

– Porque as pessoas gostam de me atacar. Elas acham que eu não sei o que falam sobre mim quando eu não estou perto. Você acha que eu não sei que eu pareço um menino? Acha que eu não sei que eu não sou magrela? Acha que eu não sei que meus modos não são _excepcionais?_

Ares suspirou. Definitivamente não era um bom pai. Concordava com a filha. Para quê ser doce, quando você poderia ser respeitado? Como deus da guerra, aprendeu que nada era mais importante do que ganhar suas lutas e oprimir o perdedor.

– E porque você não acaba com elas? - perguntou, ainda sem compreender o que havia de errado com a garota.

– Porque elas estão em vantagem, é claro. Aqui não é como se fosse um contra um. Se eu mexer com uma delas, todas se revoltam contra mim. E apesar de eu saber que, _sem dúvida_, eu sou muito melhor do que elas, elas ainda ganhariam.

– Ei, esquisita! - gritou uma garota loira indo em direção à Clarisse. Ares saiu de perto, dando as costas para as duas, em direção à sua moto. - Eu sei que foi você que colocou fogo no meu quarto!

– E se fui, gorducha, o que você vai fazer?

–||-

Não tinha dúvidas de que ela ganharia, mas suspirou aliviado quando viu o corpo morto do animal cair e ir sumindo em direção ao Tártaro.

–||-

– Um mundo mágico onde existem Deuses e animais _exóticos_? Porque não? Onde está o _coelhinho da páscoa_, falando nisso? - disse o garoto moreno que havia sido levado ao acampamento junto com Clarisse. O sátiro riu, retirando seus pés-de-bode dos sapatos, assustando o garoto.

Quíron tentou explicar tudo com calma, mas o garoto não se acalmava.

Clarisse não foi tão difícil de ser convencida de que o universo dos deuses existia. Na realidade, tudo o que a tirasse daquele orfanato já era bom. Mesmo que todos eles fossem loucos, eram ao menos mais sociáveis do que as garotas com quem morava.

Saiu no meio da explicação e se sentiu maravilhada. Tantas arenas, tantas armas, tantas lutas! Viu muitos chalés espalhados um ao lado do outro. Mas não teve tempo de prestar atenção. Sentiu o vento cortar seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que um garoto puxava a espada á centímetros de seus olhos.

– Qual é o seu problema, garoto? - berrou, com raiva.

– Foi mal, irritadinha. Nova por aqui, suponho. - riu o garoto. - Eu sou Chris. Você já sabe para qual chalé vai?

Clarisse não entendeu a pergunta. Sentiu seu estomago revirar e os olhos perderem o foco. Viu ao longe o estranho homem que a encontrara antes a olhando ao longe, com o mesmo sorriso estranho que tinha antes.

– Ah, é claro. - disse o garoto com quem Chris lutava. - Seja bem vinda ao Chalé de Ares, irmã!

–||-

Sua doce garotinha sorriu triunfante, passando entre Jackson e Annabeth Chase, empurrando-os para o lado. Abaixou-se ao lado da garota morta, Silena, se ouvira bem, e disse algo sem importância em seu ouvido. Com a ajuda de outros garotos, vestiu uma armadura reluzente e pegou suas armas. Olhou uma ultima vez para Silena e estalou seu pescoço, olhando com raiva para a batalha à sua frente.

**Se era Guerra que eles queriam, era uma filha do Deus da Guerra que eles iriam ter.**

_Aquela garotinha era, definitivamente, sua filha._


End file.
